


Second Chances, The Gifts We Give

by Thalassa_WordSlinger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Natasha deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassa_WordSlinger/pseuds/Thalassa_WordSlinger
Summary: WARNING Endgame Spoilers!What if Steve took the opportunity to return something that was lost?(Short fix-it ending)





	Second Chances, The Gifts We Give

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers!!! You've been warned!
> 
> Fix-it for the scene where Bruce, Sam and Bucky send Steve off to return the infinity stones to the past.

"Return in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Bruce counts down. The machine whirs, and with a flash, a small bundle appears on the platform. The trio stares in shock before Sam jumps forward and runs to Bruce at the controls, screaming "What the hell happened?"

Bruce stammers "I'm not.. I don't... " furiously looking at the readings from the console and up at the platform. The bundled up suit on the platform, no longer silent, emits the wails of a distressed infant. Concerned and unable to just stand there, Bucky climbs the steps to the platform and kneels in front of the bundle.

"Stevie?" He whispers, slowly reaching forward. He delicately picks up the wailing bundle, softly reassuring "shh shh, it's all right, I've got ya buddy." Cradling the covered infant in his arms, he carefully disengages the over-large quantum suit. As the nanoparticles retreat, the form of the infant is revealed.

"Guys" at the worried and distressed tone, Bruce and Sam quickly look up from the display readings. Bruce takes in the tiny bundle swaddled in a pink blanket, the delicate features of the crying baby, and like a physical blow, the shockingly vibrant red hair.

All the air rushes from his lungs and the world goes silent around Bruce as Bucky brings the baby over to Sam and him. Bruce's entire being becomes focused on the scrunched up button nose, the waving fists, and tiny wailing mouth. As if in a trance, he reaches forward to brush his fingertips across one of the baby's pink cheeks.

At the contact, soulful green eyes snap open and fix on him. The wailing slows with a hiccup, and Bruce runs his fingers through soft, fluffy crimson crimson hair. He manages a broken whisper of "Nat" before a surge of tears overcomes him. Shaking, he carefully takes the bundle from Bucky.

Cradling the infant close, he kisses the baby on the forehead and whispers through his tears, "Welcome home".

**Author's Note:**

> Steve delivers the space stone back to the 70s and stays in that time until Natasha is born. He steals her away before the Red Room and sends her to the present in his place. And then he gets to live out his life in the 70s with Peggy. Everyone wins!
> 
> Steve's still waiting on the bench, it'll take a moment for Bucky to notice him.


End file.
